Hard To Handle
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: *Darkmett* Bella meets Emmett when his families construction company is hired to remodel/fix up the police station. At first sight, Bella was drawn to him. Are her feelings real? Will he fall for her? AH Rated M for adult content/language


**Hard To Handle**

This Darkmett/Darkella mix, is happily written for **Radiate689**, who purchased me in The Support Stacie Auction. She is an avid FanFiction reader and I am happy she chose this fic to purchase. I hope you all enjoy. It starts off in Bella's POV for a reason, but the rest of the story is all Emmett, again there is a reason.

Special Thanks to SweetT129 for her nazi beta work on this piece. Love ya... *Mwah*

**Full Summary: ***Darkmett* Bella meets Emmett when his families construction company is hired to remodel/fix up the police station. At first sight, Bella was drawn to him. Are her feelings real? Will he fall for her? Thanks to a twisted tangle of events they are drawn closer to each other. Will this be a happily ever after? Or will disaster strike? AH Rated M for adult content/language

**Songs for o/s**: Hard to Handle - The black Crowes, I hate my Life - Theory of a Dead Man, The Unforgiven - Metallica, Bad in Me - Jake Owens, Bad Things - Jace Everett, Red - Death of Me, Drowning Pool - Bodies, Theory of a Deadman - Meant to Be, Burn Season - Save Me, Wake Up - Three Days Grace, Devour - Shinedown

**Bella's POV**

Cold, rain, thunder and more rain... that is my life in Forks, Washington. I moved here eleven months ago to live with my father, Charlie, the chief of police. The police force for the town consists of only two officers and Charlie. It makes me laugh every time I think about it, but this town, where nothing ever happens, has to have a police force, even if it is a pitiful one.

My days were spent at school, and my afternoons at the police station, filing, answering the phone... anything Charlie needed. I loved helping him out, and it kept me from dwelling on the fact that my mother, who had decided she needed to travel and spend her time with him, loved her new husband more than me.

Since graduation, I had been in a hole of loneliness and despair. I loved my father, but I felt as if I was missing something. I needed a piece of _me still_. The reason for my existence was lost, and I desperately needed to find it.

My life felt like some old sitcom re-run until the Cullens came to town. That is when I came to life, and my world was turned upside down. I needed it the change they brought with them, and it seemed to fit the way I thought things should be. The way I wanted it to be.

_I was working the phones when Charlie called to me from his office in the back. I went to make copies of the papers he needed, and while making my way back to the front, I heard voices out front. I heard Officer Riley talking, so I returned to the receptionist's desk and continued my sorting job._

_There was a throat that cleared, and as I looked up, I felt my heart lurch out of me and do a happy dance. There was a bad-ass looking, god of a man standing in front of me. Tight black jeans, a skin-tight white t-shirt and a black leather jacket covering a muscular body that made me wet just looking at it. He smiled at me as I ogled him, but I was so wrapped up in him that I didn't realize he was speaking until Charlie called my name. _

_"Earth to Bella... Hey kiddo..."_

_I swung around in my chair, my face glued to my father's as he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burn with a blush as I tried to speak, stumbling over my tongue._

_"Cha-Chief... Dad."_

_"Bells," he said, laughing. "This is Emmett McCarty. He and his brothers, who should be here in a few minutes, will be working on fixing up the station." My heart was racing and I couldn't focus. I must have a confused look on my face as my father talked, so he continued. "They're gonna fix the back room and make it into a larger office."_

_"We'll fix the roof, and any other general repairs also, sir. My brother, Peter, made a spreadsheet for you so you could see what he noted on his inspection. The paperwork has already been sent in, and I believe the money has already been received. _

_"Bells, I need to run to the hardware to meet the foreman so I can pick out a few things. I've got my cell and radio if you need me," Charlie said as he walked to the door._

_I rolled my eyes as I turned to watch him leave. I stood as I watched the god in front of me grin. I felt my heart race, my body shake and the need to touch him grow inside me. I shook it off and walked around to the door leading to the cells. _

_"Um, this way, please," I stammered. _

_After showing him around, stalking him as he made a few notes, we went back to front of the station. That's when I met Jasper and Edward. They were just as gorgeous, but there was something... Some underlined fear that I had of Emmett. He was huge, sexy and tattooed. Every girls dream, and every father's worst fear. The rest of the day, my mind rolled around the thoughts of being surrounded by these boys all day long... how would I act, what I should do... it was an endless circle._

_The fantasies I was having, and longing I felt were __s__ killing me. That night, when I got back to Charlie's, I had to take an ice cold shower. Even that did not help me. My dreams consumed with Emmett, playing out my fantasies of us together. I tossed an turned all night, for once anxious to get to the station in the morning._

Today started as any other day. I got up, showered, dressed, grabbed a pop-tart and was out the door. As I drove to the station, my mind wandered to Emmett: his muscles, his perfect ass... I should've felt guilty for thinking of him that way, but who the fuck was I kidding? He was drop-dead, fuck me right here and now, gorgeous. I pulled into the parking lot, and watched as the boys carried wood planks and other things into the station.

Today, for once, it was not raining, and the sun was trying to make and appearance.

"Bella," I heard a male voice call out as he tapped my window, making me jump. I turned to see James standing there, and I groaned.

"This is just fucking great," I mumbled, grabbing my bag and throwing the door open, hitting him in the side.

I smirked as he groaned before he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to him. Of all days... why today? Charlie was nowhere around, and now I had to deal with this low-life piece of shit. I narrowed my eyes at him as he tried to look sternly at me.

"What was that for, love?"

"I am not your love, now get the fuck off of me." Even speaking through clenched teeth, the dumb ass just didn't get it. So I took a deep breath and tried it again, more in a language the douche could understand. "If you do not let me go in exactly one second, I'll make sure my father locks your miserable ass away so you do not see the light of day for a month. You're hurting me, now let me go."

He gripped me tighter, pulling me to his chest, and whispered in my ear. "You belong to me, and I'll do as I please. Do you need a reminder of what I did to and for you when we were together? You know you enjoyed it."

This smug bastard really thought he had done something to me. _What the fuck? _I mean he wasn't the only person I had ever slept with. I mean was Mike Newton here stressing me out? No. He knew to move the fuck on.

"Listen to me, dumb ass," I yelled as I slapped him. "You don't own me! I am not some piece of ass you buy off the street. Leave no-"

I was cut of by a hand coming across my face. My eyes flickered and it was dark.

**Emmett's POV**

I saw the rusty red pickup pull up into the driveway as we carried our supplies in. Bella: my day revolved around her. Well, in my mind it did. The things I wanted to do to that body... it gave me chills.

Ever since dad had moved us here, I hadn't come across anyone who made me feel that way. It had been nine years to the day since the one who got away; had died. After a few years I realized that, Rosie is in a better place, but still... I never got to tell her I loved her. I will never forget the day she died. That was when my life went to shit.

Now I had a second chance, but this girl was different she didn't seem to take any one's shit. I liked that. She was spunky and would keep me on my toes.

But I have no chance. Her father is the chief of police, and I have a record. A juvenile record but a record, but nonetheless. I just don't think... I was pulled from my thoughts by voices.

"Hey, dumb ass! Get your shit together and get moving, the chief wants us out there in five minutes. Get in, lets go," the officer yelled.

From the look of the two officers, they couldn't be much older than me and my brothers but they seemed a little too new. They didn't seem worried or anxious about leaving the station empty.

As I walked outside I noticed there was a man standing at Bella's truck. He looked shifty, but I was still new to this area, so I didn't want to jump to conclusions. As I looked through the tool box on the back of the truck my mind wondered to Bella again.

Her body was small framed, and in great shape. Her hips were rounded, and she was absolutely beautiful.

I wanted to know what she looked like naked, what she tasted like, what sounds she made as I worked my dick inside her... I wanted to hear her cum many times. I wanted to be the one to make her toes curl as I fucked her brains out.

I focused on reality again when I heard voices getting louder. I turned and jumped out of the back of the truck as the man grabbed Bella's arm. I had to decide what to do. I didn't want to get in the middle of a lovers spat but then I saw him hit her and the animal came alive in me.

I have never been so angry in my life. I may have been a bad ass and in trouble but that is one thing we were taught at a young age... no man ever hits a woman. I yelled for Jasper and Edward, knowing my temper may get me in trouble. By the time I got to him, Bella was on the ground. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the truck before Jasper pulled me off of him as Edward ran to Bella's side.

"She's gonna be okay but she has a nasty bump on her head," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call the hospital. Get an ambulance dispatched and see if dad can be paged."

I nodded as I turned to the blond fucker in front of me. Trying to control myself, I took a step closer, my body shaking as the anger inside me grew.

"Oh no you don't. You stop right there, Emmett," Edward said grabbing my arm from behind me. "You are not going to let the likes of him get you in trouble. Dad would kill us, not to mention Peter." I shrugged out of his grip and moved to kneel down beside Bella.

A minute later, I heard the sirens of the ambulance. I rode to the hospital with her while Edward and Jasper stayed to await Peter and the others to get the work finished for the day. I watched Bella as they started and IV in her hand and checked her vitals, she looked so small and frail at that moment. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be with her, I wanted her to be mine.

The day took forever to pass. Bella finally woke up and they decided to keep her over night. Apparently after we left in the ambulance the other deputies showed up and arrested the dumb fuck who hit her. I had to sign a written statement and Bella of course pressed charges, so he would be out of her hair for a while.

As the time passed over the next few months, and our work load was slowed due to the weather, Bella and I became closer. The days we are together are great, the days she wasn't around were hard I was unfocused and didn't give a shit.

I really needed to tell her I wanted her to be with me... I needed her to be mine. I wanted to devour her mind, body, and soul. She was the reason I came to work, she was the reason I dreamed at night. She was the reason I woke up and walked around all day with a raging hard on. The things I wanted and needed to do to that body made my head spin.

"Hey Bells," Jasper yelled pulling me from my thoughts.

As I turned, I heard laugh. _What's so fucking funny?_ I faced them both as they stared across the parking lot, but my eyes focused on Bella. My jaw dropped: there she was in a short jean skirt, a very tight v-neck white t-shirt and heels. _Was she crazy? _She can't walk a straight line in flats. I started her direction when four motorcycles pulled up, stopping in front of the truck. These guys all had dark olive skin, very short hair and were in nice shape. They eyed us for a minute and then directed their attention back to Bella.

One of the guys jumped off the bike and pulled Bella into a tight hug. I saw all shades of green at that moment, and all the warning signals in me went off. I started towards them, but Jasper grabbed my arm making me turn and glare at him.

"Cool your jets, ass wipe. You are not hers you can't act stupid. Get back to work, before Peter kicks all our asses," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," I hissed, and then went back to work.

We had decided to build part of the walls outside, and then carry them in since for once the sun was out and it was warm. In the middle of the summer that should be a given, but here where it rains all the time, days like these are cherished.

I watched as Bella talked to the guys on the bikes, and then made her way to the door, the guy who hugged her following after her like a lost puppy. I could hear his deep voice over the hammering and I stopped to listen.

"Bells, listen. I want to go out with you. I want you to be my girlfriend I love you."

Bella took a deep breath as I turned to go to the truck. Not only would I be closer to her, but I could be there quicker if she needed me. I watched the others on the bikes as I got closer to the truck, pulling my shirt off and washing my face off with a wet rag in the truck, watching Bella in the rear view mirror the whole time.

"Jake, look," Bella said, taking a deep breath. I watched as her pert breasts rose as she did, and caught a glimpse of her muscles under that tight shirt, causing my pants to need adjusting. _Focus dumb ass, focus_.

"No, listen to me Bella," he whined as I watched him reach for her hand as she took a step back.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that this also caught Jasper and Edwards attention. They nodded at me as I stepped out of the truck and made my way to the back, jumping inside and moving to the tool box. Bella looked at me and I smiled and went back to looking for anything to keep myself occupied while she talked to him.

"Jake, it's not going to happen. I love you, I do, but we will never be more than friends. It is just not... it can't happen, not after..." Bella trailed off shaking her head and taking a step back from him.

I had a bad feeling about this conversation, so, being the trouble-maker I am, I jumped out of the truck, walked over to her, and took her hand. I winked, hoping she'd play along with me.

"Baby girl, are we still on for our date tonight?" I said, looking into her eyes, but keeping this Jake person in my sight as well.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed the lightest shade of pink before whispering, "Yes Emmett, we are still on. You'll be at my house at seven o'clock, right?"

"Yes, doll, I will be. I'm going back to work now before Mo and Curly over there start pouting," I said as I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, making her giggle. It was the purest, sweetest sound I had ever heard and it went straight to my dick. This woman would be the death of me and she had no fucking clue how much I wanted to bend her over the railing to the station, push up her skirt and fuck her senseless.

This Jake doofus finally got the fucking point and left the station yard with the rest of the kindergarten class. Jasper, Edward and I went back to work.

This job would be ending sooner than I wanted, and the next job we had was in Seattle. With the time we would be spending on site, I wouldn't have a lot of free time to come visit Bella. That thought was depressing but I forged on. I needed to keep focused and keep my head out of my ass. She had joked a few times that I could take her out whenever I wanted, all I had to do was ask, and today's events gave me the mind set to do so. I could at least thank the douche monkey for that.

This girl who was complete and utter perfection would be mine. She would be screaming my name out all night long and soon. Every time I had to walk by her today, seeing those legs under her desk, those fuck-me-hard heels, and that damn tight shirt nearly killed me. I truly think she was doing it on purpose, but who knows why woman do what they do?

The day finally came to an end, and I rushed inside to talk to Bella. She was bent over the front desk and all I saw was legs, and more legs, and that luscious rounded, perfect ass. Her skirt showed off just the right amount of skin.

Of course, all I could imagine was bending her over that desk, fucking her into the middle of the night, and then repeating that over and over. I internally groaned as those thoughts repeated in my head, not stopping until I felt a warm hand on my arm. I looked down to see Bella standing there smiling.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" Bella whispered. I took her hand in mine and smiled.

"Yes, baby girl, I'm fine. Just lost in thought for a minute. I was coming in to tell you I would pick you up at seven at your house. That is if you still want to go," I rushed out. The sensation of just her hand on me was making little Emmett ready to play. My mind was swimming again with thoughts and ideas of what I wanted to do to her. She really was getting to me. I maybe too far gone now but I would have her. I would claim her, and she would be mine.

She giggled and blushed as she started to talk. "Of course I do. I was being honest earlier. It would be a pleasure to go out with you. She bit her bottom lip, and I wanted to bite it too. She was so cute when she did that.

My hand moved on its own to her face, cupping her cheek as I leaned into kiss her soft pouty lips, softly and slowly. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. "Um, Emmett, no offense but you are all sweaty and I'd rather you not smell that way later," she said giggling.

I rolled my eyes at her, then laughed. "I will smell good later, don't worry," I said checking out her body. She really had no idea what that tight little body did to people.

I heard Jasper and Edward come from the back of the station. As they rounded the corner and headed towards us, I kissed Bella again. I wanted them to know she was mine. It was irrational. They were my brothers, they had girlfriends... well in Jasper's case he had three but I felt the need to claim her in front of them.

I left the station, went home and showered. The only thing I could think about in that shower was Bella's perfect ass being in there with me. I needed a release. My dick stayed hard around Bella all the time. I mean everyday was the same thing. Work, watch and get hard. I felt like a fucking peeping Tom or something. I was being crazy. She was a nice girl. I was the sick and twisted one that wanted to slam her into the wall and fuck her until she collapsed.

That image made my dick impossibly harder. I wrapped my hand around it and slowly started pumping, pretending it was Bella's hand around me. I groaned as I pumped myself harder, circling my head, then going back down my shaft, hard and fast. As I added pressure, running my hand up my shaft, I thought of Bella. _What sounds does she make when she is being fucked? What will she look like when she cums? Would she like it rough? Fast and hard, or slow and gentle? _

The more I thought about it, the tighter my body got. I needed a release, and I wished Bella was in this shower, standing in front of me, or, better yet, on her knees. The thought of Bella on her knees, her hand and mouth wrapped around me, had me cumming hard in a matter of minutes.

I rested my head on the tile of the shower as the water washed over me for a moment, then dried off and went into my room to get dressed. I had no idea what to wear on a date, but I knew Bella would watch me more at work when I wore a shirt that was tight. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a black dress shirt, and my black boots.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my keys and was out the door. I was early, which was odd for me as I am sadly the guy who is always five minutes late. As I drove down the road, my excitement to see Bella started to take over. _What are you, a girl, now? Calm the fuck down, man, and get a grip. _

I pulled into the driveway and was surprised to see only Bella's truck in the yard. I had been sure the chief would want to talk to me. I shrugged it off as I went to the front door. I, Emmett Dale McCarty was actually nervous. This girl would be my weakness, my doom, my death... And she was worth it.

I heard her say, "just a minute," and I waited patently, looking around the yard. I heard the door open behind me, and I turned towards the door. There she stood in all black. The color made her milky complication even more beautiful. Our eyes met, my jaw dropped open and my dick twitched.

"Bella, wow. You look stunning."

She blushed a perfect shade of red as I cupped her cheek and leaned into give her a slow and soft kiss. She groaned as a throat cleared behind us. Shit! I turned to see that Jacob boy standing there.

_Did he not get it? No means No, fuckhead._ He was like a stray puppy that wouldn't leave you alone. I narrowed my eyes at him and he took a step closer. I stepped in front of Bella as I addressed him.

"Can we help you with something, little man?" I said, holding in chuckle as he grimaced at my words.

"Don't call me little man. I have a name." He turned to my girl. "Bella, can I talk to you? Alone?" he sneered.

I rolled my eyes and turned and kissed Bella, passionately before going inside the house, sitting in the kitchen. I heard them talking as my mind trailed off into the gutter, which is where it usually resides.

Bella had looked good enough to eat. Her dress hit about mid thigh, was off the shoulder, and tight fitting. It hugged the curves of her hips, and, after catching a glimpse of ass in that dress. I was nearly undone.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard voices getting louder. I got up and walked to the door in time to see Jacob grab Bella. I pulled her from his grip and I spoke through gritted teeth, "You have exactly ten seconds to get out of my face, or you little man, will get your sorry ass kicked. And if you EVER touch her again, I will own your miserable ass. I mean it. Do. Not. Push. Me."

He narrowed his eyes at me, then started yelling. "Bella is my friend! You will _not _tell me when I can and can't speak to her. You are a nobody, you mean nothing to her. You'll be gone in a few weeks and she'll come running to me when you do."

I took a step forward, and Bella put her hand on my chest to stop me. I placed my hand over hers as she stepped in front of me to address the doofus.

"Jacob Black, listen and listen good," Bella hissed through clenched teeth. "You will _not _speak to my boyfriend like that. Ever. You are my friend and I love you like a brother. There will never, let me repeat that never, be anything more that that between us. At least not for me. I know that hurts you, and I'm sorry, but I just... There is nothing more to us than that."

_Boyfriend? Did she just say boyfriend..._

He stood there, pain written in his features as he nodded. "Okay Bells, if you say so. Well... Good night, and see you soon," he said, turning to walk away, shaking his head.

_Is the boy special or something?_ _Can he not follow a simple request?_

I pulled Bella to me and continued our interrupted kiss, then I led her to the truck. She was all smiles as we drove. We talked, but it wasn't that we needed to. We were just enjoying each other's time as we hit Port Angeles and turned on the main strip, stopping in front of the restaurant.

I escorted Bella inside, and as the waitress sat us at the booth, I noticed Bella kept biting her lip. She did that a lot, and it drove me crazy. She had no idea how delectable she really was.

The wicked things I wanted to do to that body of hers. I wanted to taste every inch of her body, I wanted to hear her whimpers and moans, I wanted her to scream as she came around my dick. The ideas spread through my mind like a fucking wild fire.

I had trouble controlling myself as she bent over to slide into the booth. I'd reserved so we had privacy. This way we had no distractions. I watched as Bella fumbled with the menu, laughing as her face wrinkled in confusion.

"Emmett, why such a fancy place?"

I laughed harder at her question. She smacked my arm, earning her a cheeky grin. "Bella, it's just a restaurant. I wanted to bring you somewhere nice and quiet," I said, shrugging and smiling.

She started biting on her lip again and I felt little Emmett twitch. I internally groaned trying to keep my composure as she blushed a marvelous shade of crimson. She put her hands in her lap and played with her ring. I wanted to drop to my knees under the table, stick my fingers and tongue inside her until she came in my mouth. I saw Bella shift in her seat and I raised a brow at her. She blushed and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I need to go to the ladies room. I will be right back."

I stood and let her exit the bench. I watched as she sashayed across the restaurant, her purse in her hand. Her body really was a piece of heaven on earth.

I ordered a couple glasses of white wine for us and as she came back from the bathroom, she was glowing. We talked while we waited on our food to arrive. We both ordered lasagna and a salad, and talked as we ate.

I learned that Bella really was a funny girl. She had a wit about her that was not forced, it just was what it was. She was genuine.

After our wine and dinner were done, we sat for another hour and talked about any and everything. Bella became very emotional at times, going from sad memories of her Nana passing away to happier moments from her childhood, growing up in Arizona, and then moving back to Forks in high school so her mom could travel with her step dad. She seemed so happy as she talked, bragging really about Chief Swan. You could see the love she had for her mom, but when it came to the Chief, you could feel it.

"I have a scar on my stomach from the time Jasper, Edward and I were climbing in the trees outside of our house. Mom had told us, hundreds of times not to climb the trees... but we didn't listen; we never did.

I was up above Jasper and Edward, being an ass, and decided to jump to a near by tree. Needless to say, that Einstein moment landed me face first on the ground, screaming and bleeding. I landed on a branch when I jumped from onto the tree, and it punctured my spleen. I had to have emergency surgery. Needless to say, I never did that again," I said, laughing at the memory.

"Boys are so dumb, sometimes," Bella said, laughing. But don't worry I have my share of scars. I'm not the most graceful person in the world I've been know to trip over air! Hell even a hair on the floor can trip my clumsy ass," she said laughing. Her laughter was very becoming of her.

I reached over and cupped her cheek, running my thumb across her cheek bone. She bit her lip, making me groan and I swallowed hard as she raised a brow at me. This was going to be a moment of no return, but I had to take the chance.

I moved over closing the distance between us, and crushed my lips to hers. Using my foot to slide the table up a little. I pulled Bella onto my lap, her back to my chest. I kissed her neck, slowly moving my hands down to her thighs.

If someone came around the corner, all they would see was her on my lap, but there was actually more going on. I slid my hands under her dress, and was met with naked skin.

"Miss Swan, you are a naughty girl," I growled as I slid my hands around her thighs and pulled them apart. Wanting her pussy to be open to me. She moaned as I whispered in her ear, "Bella, if you want to cum, you have to be quiet baby. Not a sound... or I will stop."

She nodded, and I moved my finger to her wet folds, sliding over them from the top bottom, letting my middle finger graze her clit.

Her hips bucked as she bit down on her lip harder, trying not to make a sound. "Good girl, Bella, if you like this nod your head," I whispered as a second finger slid inside her. Her weak whimpers were enough to make my pants get tight.

As my thumb circled her clit, my fingers worked her inside walls, curling as I went in deeper inside her. Her breathing was heavy, and her head fell back on my shoulder. I kissed her neck and sucked on the spot just behind her ear, causing her breath to hitch as marked her as mine.

"Bella," I said in a lust-riddled voice; as she ground her ass into my ever hardening cock.

"Mhmm."

"Bella, you have to sit still, or I won't be able to stop myself from fucking you right here. Is that what you want?" I hissed.

The more my fingers worked her pussy, the more she ground her ass into my dick. The pain of being so hard was making it impossible to concentrate. Her body had total control over mine and she had no idea.

I worked my fingers harder and faster inside her as her breathing picked up. Her orgasm was building. I could feel the muscles in her body as she laid back against me; tightening up.

"Do you want to cum, Bella?" I whispered as I licked the shell of her ear.

"Mhmm... yes," she stuttered.

I smiled against her neck as I pumped my fingers harder and faster, pinching her clit as her body stiffened. She grabbed my arms, squeezing them as she came around my fingers. Her breathing was erratic and her face flushed, and it was the most beautiful picture I had ever seen.

As she started to calm, her body slumped against mine. Bella turned to me, kissing me and smiling into my lips before turning back and laying her head against my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed the mark I put on her neck, which causing her to giggle.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?" I asked.

"Nothing," she sighed. "That was just wonderful. I don't think I have ever came that hard... ever."

Now _that_ was an ego booster. As we started talking again the waitress came around the corner and smiled at us. I had my arms wrapped around Bella, and the scene looked innocent. But if she'd come around that corner five minutes earlier... That would've been dinner and a show.

After the waitress laid the check on the table, Bella wiggled in my lap, pressing that delicious ass into my dick as she tried to get out of my lap. I grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her back to me, almost growling at her.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?"

"Aren't we leaving?" she asked, confusion written in her features.

"Not until I say so," I said as I slid my hand down to free myself from my tight jeans. "I told you to stop grinding your ass into my dick or I'd fuck you right here, didn't I?

Her breath hitched, and she moaned. It took all the strength I had to control the beast in me. That one little sound would be the undoing of my sanity.

I lifted her hips and placed my dick at her entrance. He hands fell on the table in front of us as I slowly entered her. As her body stretched around me, she whimpered and bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. I pulled her back to my chest, and my hands traveled up to her breasts, pinching her nipples. Her body was flushed, her breathing heavy, and the almost inaudible sounds she was making were driving me crazy.

My hands gripped her waist tight as I guided her body up and down my shaft. The harder we went the more sounds she made. If we were at my place and alone, I would have her screaming by now.

I pulled her back to whisper in her ear, "You're so fucking tight, Bella. I _will_ make you scream, but not here. Here you have to be quiet. Do you like what I am doing, baby?"

She nodded as a soft whimper left her, and she set her hands on my thighs, arching her back. She was perfect. I would never get enough of her. I picked up my pace and my breathing became heavier. I reached around in front of her and placed her hands on the table.

"Do not move those hands, Miss Swan, or I will spank you," I whispered.

Again she moaned, and I almost lost myself. I moved back as far as I could and pushed Bella's hips up, grabbing her legs and placing her knees on either side of mine. This new angle gave me better access to her glorious pussy.

As I pumped into her, my need and speed increased. I could feel her body starting to twitch with every thrust. She was panting as she gripped the table, her fingers curling into the wood as I moved my hand around to pinch her clit.

Her breath hitched, and she whimpered.

"Bella..." I trailed off, feeling my body start to tighten up, my orgasm building; but I wanted her to cum first though. I pinched her clit harder as she started whimpering and calling my name, low enough that only I could hear.

"Emmmmettt."

"Fuck," I hissed as her body convulsed around my aching dick, pushing me over the edge as I spilled my seed inside of her. Her little body was spent as she collapsed on the table.

I regained my clarity and pulled Bella back into my arms, kissing her neck once again. She pushed the table back and stood up. Her legs were wobbly but she managed. She fixed her dress and then looked at me, biting that damn lip again, smiling.

"I need to go to the ladies room, then we need to leave here before we get arrested. I can't control my noises like that again. That was asking a lot," she said, shaking her head, as she walked to the bathrooms.

I made my way to the men's room and cleaned myself up, then met her back at the table, pulling her into a searing kiss. Her body went limp in my hands, as I looked down into her eyes.

I was lost. She really would be the death of me. I kissed her nose, then released my grip on her and went to pay our bill. We walked out of the restaurant wrapped in each others arms, and I settled her in the truck for the drive back to Forks. Bella soon was asleep beside me, so I pulled her into my side and held her as I drove.

Forty minutes later, I was pulling up in front of her house. The Chief's car wasn't in the drive way, which was weird but I shrugged it off. I made my way around the truck and pulled Bella into my arms, carrying her to the door. I opened her bag, but there was no key, so I sat her on the railing to wake her up.

"Bella. Bella, baby wake up," I said, shaking her shoulder. Her head was still resting on my shoulder. "I can't inside with no key. Bella, dammit wake up." The longer I stood there the louder I got. Her head came up and her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on me. I smiled as she sat up and rubbed her face.

"Key, door," she said pointing at the door. I chuckled and raised a brow at her.

"Baby, you want to try that in English this time?" I said playfully.

She looked at me, lost for a second, then giggled. She looked at the door and pointed to the top of it. "The door, key on it," she said, yawning.

I kissed her head and made sure she was sturdy before reaching up to the lip of the door. As I held the key in my hand, I laughed as I turned around to face Bella, holding it to show her.

"Bella, that is not a safe place to keep a key to your house. You better hope the Chief doesn't find this out," I stated, trying to convey to my sleeping angel that it really was stupid, Chief's house or not. Her eyes opened wide, then narrowed. I looked at her and raising a brow. I had seen that look before she was mad... This should be interesting.

"What the hell do you mean? Char-Dad is the one who put the damn thing there. Don't come here and tell me how to live my life. I am tired of the men I am around always thinking they know best. For fuck's sake I am grown! It makes no god damn sense. I am grown! Doe's anyone give a flying fuck about that? No, of course not. Like I don't know how to take care of myself. Fucking retarded shit..." she trailed off as I watched in amazement.

I had never heard her talk like this, and it was fucking hot. That little lady was a hard ass and it made me want to take her right her on the front porch. She snatched the key from me and stormed over to the door, unlocking it, then putting the key back above the damn door.

She flung the door open and stopped to take her shoes off. She was bent over to pick them up when I came in behind her. The simple sight of her ass up in the air was too much for me. I walked up behind her and rubbed my now hard dick into her ass. She moaned quietly and turned to glare at me. I smirked as she turned to face me.

"Do you really think I am going to have sex with you after that?" she said, pointing to the door, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am," I said, trying to hold in my laughter. She looked like a kitten ready to pounce.

I took a step closer to her and she stepped back. We played this game until she was against the staircase with no where to go. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Where is your father?"

"Note on the table by door says he's out on a call. He'll be gone a few hours-it's two counties over," she whispered. "Why?"

"Because," I said, kissing her neck. "I plan on fucking you right here, and I don't want to be interrupted." I pulled her to me and kissed her hard, playfully biting at her lip as I lifted her into my arms, pushing her dress up and cupping her ass in my hands. "Bella, hold onto the railing baby," I said, biting at her ear.

She raised her hands up and gripped it tight. I quickly undid my jeans and she used her feet to push them down with my boxers. I kissed down her neck as I slipped my dick inside her, causing her hips to buck.

"Shit..." she hissed as her breathing increased. I gripped her waist as her legs wrapped around me digging her heels into my ass. I groaned at the sensation. Her body bucking into me as I thrust myself deeper inside her. The moans and whimpers coming from her were setting me on fire, and I knew I wouldn't last long if she kept that up. I moved one hand under her ass and the other around to her slick folds. my thumb massaging her clit as I thrust into her slower.

"Emm... please... shit..." Her whimpers and moans were making it hard for me to control myself. I wanted to fuck her harder, but I needed her to enjoy this, needed her to cum. The look on her rose-colored face was the only thing I needed to make me fall over the edge: It was pure, unadulterated love.

"Bella..." I was slowly losing the battle not to cum inside her. Her hips bucked into me as she pushed herself harder onto my dick. I leaned in and kissed her, running my free hand up to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples.

That one simple move made her whole body twitch. I was slowly learning as I watched her what made her arousal increase.

I continued my assault on her breast and nipples and moved my other hand back to her clit as I pumped into her harder and faster. Her grip around my waist tightened and her back arched.

"Emmmetttt," she screamed. Her body was completely tensed as she came violently around me, pushing me over the edge.

"Bella, umm, fuck," I panted as I kissed her softer than the last time, pushing her into the railing as her arms fell around my neck. I had what I had always wanted and needed. Now to tell her that.

I sighed and pulled her arms from around me, placing her on her feet so I could pull up my pants. She swayed as I came back up, so I sweept her little body into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"Where's your room, Bella?" I asked, looking into those loving eyes of hers. She lifted her arm lazily and pointed to the top of the stairs. I carried her up the stairs and into her room. The bed was smaller than my king-sized bed but she didn't need much room. I laid her down and kissed her fore head.

"Good night, baby, see you in the morning at the station," I whispered, turning to walk out.

"Wait! Don't leave me, please." I turned to see her patting the bed. I removed my shirt and covered her up then I laid beside her and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh, go to sleep. I won't leave you, I promise," I cooed as I closed my eyes. Her head was resting in the crook of my arm and I was content. This was where I belonged.

Over the next few months we became closer and closer. She really did light up my world. She let me in on her past with James, her childhood, and growing up in general. We shared all the aspects of our lives thus far with each other. We spent all day together, or at least in close range of each other while I was working on the station.

Bella and I had talked, and she had decided to move with me to Seattle for the next job. The chief wasn't happy about the move, but he was happy that we had found each other.

The next morning I woke up to a hand in my pants. I opened my eyes, looked down at the angel in front of me. An hour and a half later, we were spent. I sent her off to the shower, and set to survey the damages. We managed, during our tousle in the sack, to break a lamp, crack her head board, and put a fucking hole in the wall where the head board slammed into it repeatedly. I laughed as I noted the damages.

After we told him about the move he had his dad-talk with me, and told me he knew about my past. He said that no one could hold me for the shenanigans I participared in as a youngster, but that if I hurt his baby he'd hunt me down and I'd never be seen again. I believed him too.

That same night, I told him of my plans to ask Bella to marry me. I really loved her with every fiber of my being. She was my beginning, middle and end.

I took her out to the restaurant where we had our first date. The night ended the same as our first date Bella had three orgasms in that booth. _If they ever sell this restaurant, I am buying that booth_ with the exception of me surprising Bella when we got back to her house. As she walked to the door, I pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee. When she turned around to see where I was the tears started to fall.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becomimg my wife?" I asked with a bright smile. It felt like I was having a heart attack. I was so nervous she'd say no. She walked over to me, falling to her knees in front of me, a smile brighting that tear stained face.

"Yes," she whispered as her lips met mine. The next few hours we spent together were total bliss. She willingly gave herself to me over and over and I was in a world of love and lust. Nothing could ever compare to the things she does to this body of mine.

After a quick shower of my own I dressed and kissed Bella goodbye. I was very lucky I had manged to make it out of the house, before the chief made it home.

It was hard to control myself at work that day. Every time I walked by her desk, I wanted to touch, kiss, lick... anything. I wanted to make her cum againand that was always on my mind. Finally, break time came and the guys decided to go to the diner. The only thing I wanted to do, however was fuck my girl. The Chief and everyone cleared out, and I acted as if I was going to take a nap. I waited until they left, then went inside, pulled Bella into my arms and headed for the coy room. It was the only door with a lock.

She asked no questions as I headed down the hall. I sat her on top of the cabinet and went straight to what I had been craving all day. I laid her back, running my hands down her breasts and stomach, pushing up her skirt up and groaning.

"Bella, you naughty girl. No panties again," I said as I pulled her to the edge of the counter, leaning over to blow on her slick folds. Her hips bucked as she ranted at me.

"They are just going to get ruined; every time I see you, think about you, fuck, even breathing in your general area makes me so fucking wet. So, why bother with them?" I stood there looking at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling. It was how I felt. I was in awe.

_Could she really want me this much?_ She seemed to be genuine. I looked at her body lying there open for me and smiled a wicked smile.

"Please, just fuck me," she begged.

Those four words went straight to my dick. "Your wish, my command," I hissed as I slid my hand across her dripping pussy, gently slipping my fingers inside her, pumping them harder and faster as we kissed. Her moans were sending shock waves through me and I removed my fingers and brought them to my mouth, sucking them clean as Bella watched me. The next twenty minutes I pounded into her as she screamed and moaned in pleasure.

I made sure the coast was clear before I headed back down the hall to get back to work. When Jasper and Edward came back in they were laughing. I had no clue what those to tards were up to, but it had to be no good. I ignored them as usual and went back out to the truck to get more putty and chisels.

When I walked out the door, it took all my power not to completely rage out and kill someone. There was Bella arguing with that piece of trash James. I ran to her side, glaring at him as she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"I thought your miserable ass was in jail," I hissed as I put my arm in front of Bella pulling her behind me. This fucker would never lay a finger on her again. I'd kill him first.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, boy? That is my girlfriend there. Back the fuck off and mind your own goddamn business," the filthy bastard barked at me.

"Who the fuck are you calling a boy? I will not be stopped from kicking your miserable ass this time. Get the fuck out of here before I really get mad. You will not like me if I do," I said through clenched teeth. I gave fair warning, but honestly, I hoped the ass wipe didn't listen, I had wanted to kick his ass for the last six months.

Bella grabbed my arm as I pushed her back further, I had to make sure she was out of the line of fire. "Emm, don't," she cried.

"Bella, baby, go back inside, please," I said as I pushed her back further.

"No dammit! You two will not fight! James, just leave" she screamed. I could feel the tears falling on my arm as I gripped her shirt.

"Bella, go get my brothers, your father... someone. If this fucker so much as blinks wrong, I may lose it. Please, baby, go inside," I begged. I knew that if I lost my temper, I could kill the bastard, and then; I would be in serious trouble.

Bella's feet were planted in place. She wasn't moving so I did the next logical thing I could think of. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. I knew if they could hear me, they'd come running. the only time I whistled was when I needed help. In this case , though, it was him who needed their help. They were the only ones that would be able to stop me if we got in a fight.

As good brothers do, they came running. Edward pulled Bella from my grip and pushed her behind him. Jasper was at my side as always. Edward was a good fighter, but Jasper and I were lethal. Edward always made sure to help out but he was needed to keep Bella safe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a truck pull up and stop. Two guys approached us and started talking to James. One was a young blond child looked like, the other was a built black man. Neither looked pleased.

"Man come on, we don't have time for this. I need my money NOW," the blond said.

"Shut up Riley," the black man said with a sneer. "You'll get your payment as always."

I heard Bella's breath as they looked at her. Then it hit me: she was going to be their payment. How did I not see this months ago? Her reaction to his name, the off and on conversations about him, the cryptic way she'd change the subject. I turned to look at Bella, who screamed as she went down on her knees.

I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking and crying hysterically. I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

_The Police force are never at the station when you fucking need them. _

I sat her on the tailgate of my truck and cupped her face. I wasn't sure what she was about to tell me, but I knew it was going to cause me to lose my temper.

I locked my eyes on hers and took a deep breath. "Bella, calm down. You need to breathe, baby. Take it easy, I'm here, and I will not let anyone hurt you." I spoke soft and low, trying to stay calm as I did. If I lost it now she maybe scared for life.

Her breathing slowed, and I leaned in and whispered so she was the only one that would hear me. "I know he caused you pain, and he will pay. But no matter what, I love you, and you are mine forever." I pulled away to see a small smile on her face and I kissed her nose.

"Stay here, do you hear me?" I said with a serious face. She nodded and walked back over to my brothers.

Jasper looked at me with a raised brow, but I shook my head. We didn't have time to discuss this, not here, and surely not in front of Bella. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "I am only saying this on-" I was cut off by the blond, they called Riley.

"Dude, just shut up, I want my payment now."

I took a step forward, dropping my hands to my side. "Listen to me you stupid piece of shit. If you three so much as come within a foot of her I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" I yelled. James rolled his eyes, Riley took a step back and the other one chuckled. They really had no fucking clue who they were dealing with.

"Listen boy. That girl," James said pointing at Bella, "she belongs to me. I will not be kept from her: now fuck off before you get hurt."

That was the last straw, I charged him I will hand you your ass. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

My entire body was shaking with anger. The longer I stood there the madder I got. The demon was winning and this fucker was going to die. I was out of control, and even Jasper and Edward yelling at me did nothing. They tried frantically to get my grip to loosen but they failed. I felt a hand on my cheek, a very tiny warm hand. I looked down to see Bella staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please, I need you. Don't do this. I can't live without you," she sobbed.

My heart skipped a beat, and I released the fucker, scooping Bella into my arms. I moved back to the tailgate of the truck, still holding her as she cried, my own emotions getting the better of me. I was mortified, I didn't want her to see that side of me, ever. I kissed her head and pulled her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to see that. I'm sorry, baby. That will never happen again. I hope," I sighed.

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Thank you for helping me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know he was out. I'm sorry," she cried out as the tears stained my shirt yet again. Edward went inside and called the Chief and our father.

The Chief locked James up again, and made Bella write a statement of all previous offenses against her. She had been shared as payment four times by that prick. She was always too scared to say anything. The other two assholes were stopped at the county line and arrested. They, of course, decided to blame it all on James, but they'd all be going to jail.

For weeks after the incident, as Bella now refers to it, she'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night. I was there to hold her and calm her as she'd fall back to sleep.

As time went on, she recuperated, and now things are back to normal. We are now in Seattle and having a fresh start as husband and wife. My family is always around, and it feels right.

We go back to Forks; every weekend that Charlie, as I am now allowed to call him, is off. We spend the day fishing, watching sports or just hanging out. My mornings begin in Bella's arms and they end that same way. The world is our to explore and we intend to do just that, live each day is if it's our last. I take nothing in my life for granted.

I live, laugh and love because of Isabella Marie Swan-McCarty. She is my soul, and without her, no light would not be on for me. This is the life I was meant to live. She was my reason to exist.

**Chapter End Notes: **I truly hoped you enjoyed this. It was a blast to write. Hit the green buttn and let me know what you think. *smiles*


End file.
